User talk:BakerBoyScout
Welcome Hi, welcome to Phoenixverse Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Yokorona Oniika page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Knucklesthegreat (Talk) 00:08, June 27, 2012 Hey Sergy! nice to finally see you here! i dunno how to make you a mod at the moment, but as soon as i find out how to, i'll do it asap. and nice job on editing Yokorona! this is gonna be GRRRRRRREAT! :D Knucklesthegreat 00:15, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Scout, we have major problem the only bureaucrat' 'is irockz707, and only he can make you one. and this is what i dreaded. I better think something quick. Really must think. Knucklesthegreat 00:28, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Sergy! Ok, i guess Irockz707 is a no-show for right now. in the mean time, let's work on stuff anyways. i'll make any page you want, and you can edit in what you want. argeed? Knucklesthegreat 00:43, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Yeah Let's do that. BakerBoyScout 10:19, June 27, 2012 (UTC) a-ha! i Think i see a Marta Rose page that i don't think i made. i think you made it, right? well done! :D Yeah If you add a link to an article that doesn't exist, you just have to click it, write stuff and it's added! I Added Realtion to Sergio to KTG's Page. think you can do the same with Serigo's Realtion with KTG? Knucklesthegreat 17:19, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Starting to make some sub-pages for Characters. they'll be 2 sub-pages for each Character, 1 is Forms, the other is outfits. maybe you can post some for your Characters too. there will also be Pages about some forms. and some of them will describe each form in-detail (like some of the offensive power-ups.) so what do you think? Note: i have now made a Halloween Forms page. take heed: http://phoenixverse.wikia.com/wiki/Halloween_Forms as it will be awesome. Knucklesthegreat 23:40, June 27, 2012 (UTC) aka The spiral savior. Sledge suit Page is UP! So, if you wanna edit it, that's fine. one question though. you think you can make some example suits for the Characters in the Wiki? just a thought. i heard you're making hot air kryss. maybe you can post hot air kryss and the 2 blueberry girls you're doing for me on here When you;re done with them on DA. sound good to you? I'll put Hot Air Kryss for its page. BakerBoyScout 23:07, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Almost forgot! Me and Irockz707 made a Timeline. so check it out if you can, you may like what we have up there. *nods* Knucklesthegreat 00:16, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Ok, Quick note about Sergio Brawling Changeformers if it's made... A. if ktg and mika are in, Seperatte characters. and B. i know about what all of my Characters will use for a Vechile each, plus changes. but for now, since it's only in disscussion... KTG = Motorcycle/Hovercycle. Mika = Moped. later for now! :D Thanks for liking my concept. i hope we can work togheter soon. *nods* Knucklesthegreat 20:03, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey! thanks for Register the Wii Codes! i'm sorry i wasn't online to get your Brawl Codes registered, but hey, i sent you 2 messages. I hope to see from you on the wii soon. i know i'm not on DA anymore, but i have a Suggestion incase you ever wanna make it and post it here. The Super Form Of Sergike A.K.A. The Fusion of KTG and Sergio. tell me what you think, casue i might as well continue here. Knucklesthegreat (talk) 19:54, November 11, 2012 (UTC), New and Improved! I'll keep it in mind. And, you mean coming back to dA? It'd be awesome but apparently you could get banned for the death threats you gave to RB and Ayumu. And making an alt counts as ban evasion so that's out of the question too... i meant here. on this Wiki. btw, nice kirby suits for Laura and Lusianna. Hmm... i think I Know what ablities Connie ANd Saiiko Would Have. Ice and Spark/Plasma. maybe make some male ones too? either way, my work continues here from now on, and i hope you'll help me as always. Knucklesthegreat (talk) 23:25, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Well, Connie and Saiiko is a good idea and the abilities would fit them very well. As for their colors, what would they be? And I'm thinking of doing this female-exclusive. BakerBoyScout (talk) 00:29, November 12, 2012 (UTC) A Few things i'd like to ask, plus my opinion on the Marta the hedgehog picture. 1. What is next for the 4 inflatees/ Inflators? 2. i'd like to mention that in a bit of trivia, Viralius Deathbird has stopped Thunder from attacking KTG, for reasons of "KTG is MY rival and Only I fight. I, ALONE!" it's like a Vegeta-Goku kind of thing. *shrugs* 3. next time you get or make something with the 4 inflatees/Inflators, and/or Their negative Counterparts, can you tell me please? and finally, i Loved the S4IU Picture that come out recenly, along with that sonic coplay with the 4 Inflatees. Mainly i liked the sonic one more. ^_^ and before i go... SEGA! Knucklesthegreat (talk) 21:54, November 24, 2012 (UTC) WELCOME TO ? THE NEXT LEVEL Reespawnse 1. Well, I don't know yet. I already talked with TacoKart about doing a negative version of Dahlia so we can eventually make the Negative Inflatees 2. Alright then 3. Sure, I'll leave you a message on the talk page And I'm glad you liked my new 4 Inflatees pictures. THIS! IS! SE-GA! *WHAM* also, i'll need you to update the page of Martika RainbowRose. this week i wish to update the pages that are empty, starting with? Martika RainbowRose's page. ok? just so you now. *nods* also... 1. negative dahlia.... sounds cool to me. i need to make a version of that once i see the details. 2. thanks. 3.awesome. and... No problem. :) Knucklesthegreat (talk) 23:02, November 24, 2012 (UTC) hey, i just noticed something. have you updated you power-up list to include Ian? just one of my many quick thoughts at the moment. I think I already mentioned you that his power-ups would be in a separate picture. That reminds me I still have to work on it... OY! Just thought i'd say this... Happy 5th DAnniversary, To more picture made by you and etc! Speed on Sergy, sergio, marta and all the others... ROCK ON. Thank you, man! BakerBoyScout (talk) 13:11, December 31, 2012 (UTC) hey sergy! just wanted to ask what things you're doing and if i could ask anything from you... so to speak. Well I'm waiting for TacoKart to make Lidiah (It may come sooner or later now that he has a new pen for his tablet), I'm gonna do a couple personal projects and that's all. Okey Dokey Sergy! :) Knucklesthegreat (talk) 23:25, January 10, 2013 (UTC) all the ones i've made so far are up. (ponified pictures i mean.) Thanks. :) Knucklesthegreat (talk) 23:44, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Sergy, You mind doing me a favor? 1. Tell Numa i said happy Birthday. and 2. can you ask him if i can meet him somewhere online to talk. it's been a while and i don't hear from him much. Done. But I think that for question 2 you could meet him in FA, as he's in there as well. well, i noted him, but he hasn't gotten back to me yet. hmm... i guess i'll have to wait and see if he reponds. also, did you see the blog i posted about the Negative INflatees and Power-ups + Super Forms? (maybe other things too....maybe?) Well... in other news... i Got Steam. so... yeah. i'll need your name for... reasons i have not fully thought of yet. and can you block people in steam? My name is NewsBoy Sap-It Spy. And yes, you can block people. That's Good. I Also Found that there is a Option of Having Friends only viewing your Profile and Inventory, along with only Friends Comment. i plan on using this and other things to block ayumu. just so nothing happens again. as far as i know... he could be on steam. (and he probably is. JEEZ!) By the way, are there any other games OTHER then Team fortess you're on that are free to play? i'm not that great at shooting games. same goes for racing games. Well... There is Brawl Busters. It's a class-based action game but not like TF2. And I don't think Ayumu is on Steam. Or at least, he hasn't said anything about it. i'm also not able to friend you at the moment. do i have to ACUTALLY Buy something with Money to do that? please tell me that's not the case.